1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for assisting in the attachment of lap siding to an architectural structure. More particularly, the invention is directed to an apparatus and method for the alignment of succeeding courses of clapboards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of lap siding spacing apparatuses are available in the prior art. Although efficient for some applications, these devices often must be mounted directly on the siding during use thus producing unwanted and undesirable cosmetic damage. Further, these devices typically are not configured to be easily carried in, for example, a carpenter's work belt during non-use.
Generally, to begin siding a first course of lap siding, e.g., clapboards or weatherboards, is affixed to the base of building. This first course is typically positioned such that it is level relative to the ground. Of course, design requirements may require that the boards be oriented at an acute or obtuse angle relative to level. Once the first course of boards is positioned, succeeding courses are attached such that their bases are separated by a given distance. The amount of separation between the base of each succeeding course is selected such that the boards will overlap each other. Mounting of each course is typically done by sight and, as a result, often produces an uneven separation between the courses. This technique may even produce additional variations within the courses. Attempts to correct this problem using mechanical devices have met with little or no success. Uneven separation within, or between, courses of boards can compromise architectural designs and result in disparate weathering of the entire siding system.
A need has arisen for an apparatus which permits the easy and quick mounting of siding while maintaining consistent separation between succeeding courses of, for example, clapboards or shingles.